Talk:List of Bishops (CoB)
Why was my edit undone? Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 02:31, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I think this might be a list of the members of the player run Council of Bishops, not the lore group. So that could be the reason why the edit was undone. Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:08, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Then thw title should be, "List of Bishops (Council of Bishops)" so that further...confussion can be prevented. Next time though, I think the editor should have at least stated a reason for the edit. I personally find it very rude when someone undoes an edit of mine without telling me why. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 03:13, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Council of Bishops doesn't control Church-RP, which includes RPing a Bishop. Perhaps this page should be turned into the List of Bishops for the CoB, and we could make another page for non-CoB Bishops. Varadu (talk) 03:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Or alternatively we keep it as a list of Bishops as it really shouldnt matter. The bottom line is that this is a list of BISHOPS. Not particupants of the Council of Bishops. I would say its easier to keep it as is as a neautral page as, as you said, the CoB can't control Church RP. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 03:29, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Neutral page would also work, although that's up to the CoB. Varadu (talk) 03:26, April 30, 2016 (UTC). Honestly, it shouldnt really matter. This is a list of bishops and thats all that matters. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 03:29, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Well yes although from my understanding the CoB doesn't RP with/accept non-CoB Bishops and such (don't quote me on that), thus it may be better to keep separate. Varadu (talk) 03:33, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Yay! Petty segregation! But thats beside the point. The COTL has no ill towards the CoB and recognises the same texts. The only msin difference is that we acceot no final authority over the Church (Archbishop). Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 03:35, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I mean you could always just reedit your part back in once more, as you have said the page states it is a list of bishops, unless whoever created the page wanted to further add in that it was only for the Council thingy then it stands to reason that any such Bishop can be included on the page. Epilvik (talk) 03:37, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I was planning on waiting for a response before I did, but I may as well just re edit them in. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 03:40, April 30, 2016 (UTC) "Here is a comprehensive list of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light. Bishops are seated members of the Council of Bishops and hierarchs of the church." But it states this in the first lines of the page x.x AdrianGregor (talk) 04:18, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Well I don't see how that makes much sense. Jessica is a Bishop but isn't a part of the CoB yet. Hrm. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 04:11, April 30, 2016 (UTC) "The scriptures are seen as the head of the church and so, rejects the position of Archbishop to a large extent" I mean, just by looking at this under your Clergy of True Light, I am sorry, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Not meaning to be rude, just stating that that would be a MAJOR problem if you wanted to try and assimilate such an order into COB. AdrianGregor (talk) 04:18, April 30, 2016 (UTC) >.< This page is for COB bishops that as said: "Here is a comprehensive list of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light. Bishops are seated members of the Council of Bishops and hierarchs of the church. They lead diocesesand congregations. Bishops must by appointed by the Council of Bishops in union with the Archbishop" Jessica is a bishop of the Church of the True Light and that church does not recognize the Archbishop at all where as the COB does. So she should be under a separate page under True Light with her as the standing bishop. Niklos Adamant (talk) 04:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Then the page should be named "List of Bishops (Council of Bishops)" to reflect it is not a list of all bishops. Then there should be a page for "List of Bishops" that can be edited by everyone. Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:22, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Exactly what Van says. Either this page is neautral to respect all sects and church rps, OR, we make seperate pages. Your call, guys. -- ranets At this point I'm a bit flabbergasted that it wasn't obvious this was the CoB page but whatever. Random threats aside, I'm just renaming the page. --User:Berenal Grayblade (talk) 04:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I think I need to quote myself. "So she should be under a separate page under True Light with her as the standing bishop." And True Light is already a topic under Church of the Holy Light, so there will be links to a page dedicated to True Light. As you notice, the Northern Orthodox Church has its own page and its own bishops and none of them are posted here either. So Jessica can be happily put under True Light on her separate page like NOC and all will be well. Niklos Adamant (talk) 04:33, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Very well, I'll create the page in just a moment. Thanks for renaming the page. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 04:39, April 30, 2016 (UTC)